


Routine Kiss

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Kiss Prompt Ficlet for McCarol.





	Routine Kiss

Kiss Prompt#7  
Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the kiss without even looking up from what they were doing (McCarol)

"What are you up to, Darlin'?" Bones asked, coming up behind his absorbed fiancé.

"The monotony of weapons inspection reports," Carol replied, not looking up. "Scotty and I go over everything with a fine toothed comb, then send it on to the Captain." 

Leonard set a steaming mug down beside her.

"Brought ya some coffee, just the way you like it." He told her. She perked up as she continued scanning pages and scrolling down.

"With just the right amount of cream and sugar?" 

He made a face. "Yep. Only for you, Carol, will I make that abomination of perfectly good coffee." 

"You're so sweet, Len," Carol said, smiling softly and cocking her head to the side so he could kiss her cheek. 

"What? Only the cheek?" He murmured in feigned disappointment, brushing his lips along said area.

"I'm afraid if I did, I'd be totally distracted and never get this done, Len. You know what your kisses do to me," she said slyly. 

If Leonard smirked a tad, she didn't see it, returning to scrolling and swiping. 

"I'm flattered. Well, That'll give me something to look forward to, darlin," he agreed. "See you after shift, unless Jim or Scotty do something stupid again." 

"Until then, darling," Carol returned, lifting her eyes to watch him depart, a loving smile on her lips.


End file.
